


Lavenders by the Riverbed

by Marble_Ocean



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance, There will be Alfyn/Therion but it’s not the main focus, my fave combo hawhaw, ‘Lesbian rights’ - olberic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marble_Ocean/pseuds/Marble_Ocean
Summary: Primrose thinks, with a bittersweet smile, that maybe she does have an affect on the stoic huntress. And then, with a small frown, she thinks the huntress might just affect her too.H’aanit has grappled with men and beast alike, fear has long since left her. But as Primrose enters her life, can she contend with her own desires and what it means to love another woman?





	1. Sorry, Hello, Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a little one shot about their first kiss and then I thought hmm maybe I’ll add more and then I thought hmm maybe I’ll add more and then I thought maybe I’ll—
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy.

Primrose held her breath so tight she felt her ribs could break and leaned as far back into the tree as she could. Her fingers clung tight to her dagger, knuckles going white. She wasn't going to die here, she just  _ wasn't.  _ She supposed this is what she deserved for refusing to stop for days, trekking through cliftlands and running out of what little food she had hurriedly prepared before leaving Sunshade.

At first, she thought the odd wolf corpse was just nature taking its course- even top predators had to die. But as the bodies of wolves, squirrels and boars piled up and their wounds became more and more vicious, she felt like every step- no matter the direction- brought her closer to danger. 

And now she was lost in some godforsaken woods with a wild animal stalking her.

It was silent for too long, and Primrose spied an opportunity with a hefty looking branch. She bent down slowly and picked it up, looking around warily as she did so. 

_ One, two, three... _

She flung it as far as she could to her left, admittedly not very far in her weakened state- but the commotion that followed was enough to give her the burst of strength she needed to run as fast as she could in the opposite direction.

The woods burst into a flurry of snapping twigs and rustling bushes.The noises chased her, it seemed her assailant didn't fall for her trickery. She had no idea what a snow leopard was doing this far out of the frostlands but, she wasn't about to be its meal.Hearing the animal catch-up ever closer, she decided that running wasn't an option anymore. If she could kill several armed men and her tormentor, then she could kill an animal surely.She dug her heels in and wheeled herself round. The leopard was nearly upon her, it's bright eyes wide amongst the leaves but Primrose refused to back down. She took a stance, tense. She thought to better position herself, thinking if she could just get the right angle at the neck.

A frightening chill swept through her body as something powerful spread through her bloodstream, something terribly cold and violent. While her talent for dark magic had developed over her years in Sunshade, her control over it had began to fluctuate and the force expelled from her body, enveloping her.

The leopard drew closer and Primrose panicked, unable to see properly in the looming darkness. She attempted to wipe the magic away but it merely slipped through her fingers and coiled around her. 

_ No, no, no no, no, no. _

With a tremendous  _ thud! _ a figure slammed into the ground between them. Primrose fell back into the dirt, the darkness fading in it’s own panic. She felt a sharp pain cutting into her calf, and she winced as she hit the ground. Despite all this, she drew her dagger once more and endured the pain before the figure.

She was a tall woman, a fur pelt donned over her broad shoulders and her ash pink hair braided but long and wild. Her ears were slightly pointed, jaw tight and piercing green eyes. She exuded pure power. Primrose, however, was more concerned with the arrow currently aimed between her eyes. “Be still.” The woman commanded Primrose felt her mouth go dry. The snow leopard had seemingly abandoned its pursuit and more worryingly, saddled up to the strangers side.

"What do you want?" Primrose hissed.

The stranger narrowed her eyes, giving Primrose a once over with a subtle calmness that unsettled her. "Thou treadst in my home, with the look of someone who hath seen a village slaughtered, covered in blood, brandishing a weapon. And-" Her tone was stern, and what a bizarre accent. "A dreadful sorcery thou clearly hath no control over. I am inclined to asken the same question of thee." 

The leopard eyed her, as if it was participating in the interrogation. It was incredibly unnerving to see those animal eyes peer into her as if it too were human.

"Linde." The woman said after a moment and the leopard looked to her. "Seeketh out any others."

Primrose knew there was no one else, but she wasn't going to stop her. ‘Linde’ made a low rumbling sound and strode off out of sight, easily manoeuvring between the trees. She allowed herself to relax just a little but that invited the wound in her leg to sting viciously. She bit her lip hard to distract herself but the telltale warmth of blood trickling down to her ankle made that difficult.

Now that they were seemingly alone, she spied an opportunity to charm. “Oh, thank the Gods.” She swooned. “You see, I was travelling here from the mountains with my wares when I was attacked by a group of ruffians! Please you must go and catch them, my entire life was in that cart!”

“What wares didst thou possess?” The woman didn’t so much as twitch a muscle, she spoke with suspicion.

“Fabrics, from Bolderfall.” The woman’s nostrils flared, she wasn’t buying it. Primrose grit her teeth in frustration. “Please," She said, dropping the act. "I’m just lost, let me go."

"Where hath thou traversed to look as battle-worn as thee? The blood on thy visage is not just thine.”

"I..." She struggled for excuses. Yes, she was a murderer but it was days ago and he deserved it? "I’m not a merchant but I was attacked. Please, just let me go, I don't want trouble."

“And thy attackers? Doth thou bringeth the troubles with thee?”

Primrose laughed darkly, this answer could get her killed.“Dead in the desert sands, there’s no way they followed me.”

She seemed to consider the answer, if the incredibly subtle change in her expression indicated so.

“Thou traversed here all the wayen from the southern deserts?”

“Yes.”

"Where doth thee sojourn now?"

"Stillsnow."

"In that attire? Thou wouldst freeze to death."

"I'm taking that risk."

“Surely, thou jesteth?” She scoffed before realizing Primrose was very serious. “Thou wilt perish in thy state.”

Primrose clicked her tongue. “I’m fine.” She insisted.

A pause stretched between them as the huntress seemed to contemplate. Then, to her surprise and great relief, she put away her arms and reached out her gloved hand.

"Canst thou stand?"

Primrose hesitated, was this woman really that trusting so easily? She looked her over.  _ Wonderfully muscular arms and it must take some leg strength to jump down from the tree tops and land as easily as she did _ . Primrose would have no chance if she tried to get away, she realized trust wasn’t the issue. "I think so, thank you."

As a show of returning that ‘trust’, she made a point to emphasize putting her dagger back into her garter. The stranger seemed satisfied with the display as her hand remained outstretched. Primrose took it to find her grip incredibly firm as she was effortlessly lifted to her feet. Her wounded leg protesting in a sharp response as soon as she put her weight on it.

"Mine apologies for frightening thee. I am H'aanit, I shalle see thee safely through these woods. There are many more a beast here as of late, tis not safe." H'aanit seemed genuine, alarmingly so. Not quite akin to a switch being flipped, but the sudden offer of escort was surprising.

She considered, for a moment, offering a fake name but really, what would that matter in the grand scheme of things? She was heading for Stillsnow after all, probably never to see this woman again. "Primrose."

H'aanit nodded curtly and gestured for her to follow. "Comen then, Primrose. I shall return thee to the path." Primrose limped after H'aanit, mindful of any tripping hazards. She tensed up when Linde came back to them, though now she seemed disinterested in Primrose, instead purring loudly when H'aanit idly ran her hands through her fur as they walked side by side.

"I thought your friend here was hungry.”

H'aanit made a huffing sound. "If she had been pursuing thee as prey then thou wouldst have met her jaws, not even chanced withen laying eyes upon my bow. Nay, Linde is my trusted companion, she knoweth when the paw is needed before the claw and was simply guiding thee in my direction."

_ ‘Simply?’  _ Primrose thought in disbelief.  _ Then again, she had spent years in Sunshade, cut off from the outside world, perhaps such an incredible connection with animals was ‘simple’ around here.  _ "That’s… fascinating." Was all she could manage to reply. Fatigue was sinking its grip into her bones, every step felt heavier and more gruesome than the last, as each foot forward was another spike of pain. They walked in silence for a while, H'aanit occasionally glancing back at Primrose, presumably to make sure she wasn't about to be stabbed in the back but the woman was so hard to read she couldn't tell what she was thinking. 

"Heren lieth the road. If thou seekest Stillsnow, taken to the left path, there are signs further along the way." Sure enough, there was a clear pathway winding through the woods, how Primrose had strayed from it in the first place was beyond her.  Non-stop travelling for at least two days was bound to have an effect on her sense of direction, she thought.

"Thank you, H'aanit." She offered a grateful smile as best she could and began walking away. Tired or not, she was going--

"Halt." Primrose looked back as H’aanit cleared her throat. "That is to say, if thou wouldst permit it, I shall see thy wounds tended to." She gestured towards Primrose's injured leg. "I woulde not leaveth thee with nought but a dagger and bloody clothes."

Primrose should walk away- she had to go to Stillsnow, she had a mission, a reason to exist.

"And- I muste say- thou lookest famished."

Primrose's stomach moaned in agreement, but she grinned coyly regardless."You know, following strangers home is never a good idea."

"I feel I muste insist." H'aanit seemed deadly serious, not rising to her taunt. "I can see thou art hurt, and one such injury is my fault for frightening thee. Allowen me to see thee bandaged at the very least.” 

“I…” Primrose hesitated, her resolve whittling down. 

H’aanit raised her hand as if pledging an oath. “We aren not tethered."

Primrose was struck suddenly by her kindness and felt something tug under her ribs. H’aanit looked ready to insist one more time and Primrose wondered if- in a world like this- it was best to take advantage of human decency while she could.  _ Though given H’aanit’s striking features and way with animals- it was hard to say if she was truly human and not some kind of fae. _ "I... suppose not." Primrose relented. "Alright, H'aanit, where are you taking me?” 

"S'warkii, my home." There was unmistakable pride in her voice. 

Primrose cocked her hip to one side and flipped her hair with perhaps too much bravado for a woman in her state. “Taking me home after just one date. Quite the eager one, aren’t we?”

H'aanit's eyebrows knitted together. “Date?” 

Primrose laughed. “Yeah, a date- you know...”

H’aanit’s unchanging expression indicated that she very much did  _ not _ know. That threw Primrose off a bit but she was too tired to explain.

“It doesn’t matter, lead the way.”

 

~*~  
  


There was a quietness to S’warkii, so quiet that it took a moment for her to realize that they had entered a small village. The very air was hushed, save for the whisper of leaves in the breeze. Primrose could smell all sorts of wonderful earthy things, snuffed out fires, pinewood. The residences were built with loving craft with what looked like ancient symbols and curves she had only seen in fairy tale books. The wood was carved in such a way that it made it look akin to braided hair, not unlike H’aanit’s own locks. She spotted a recurring symbol amongst the hand-woven tapestries, a bow and arrow. Understandable given these people  _ all _ looked like hunters. An old man garbed in similar furs to H’aanit welcomed them, he had similar features to H’aanit- though his ears were less pointed, his eyes were striking despite being layered behind the signs of old age. 

“Hail, H’aanit.” He spoke softly, nodding courteously to the two of them. He looked to Primrose and grasped his walking stick firmly. “Goodness young miss, thou’rt looken sicker than a newborn pup!”

“Hail, headman.” H’aanit said fondly. “I found her amongst the woodlands and have brought her here for respite, she will do no harm.”

The old man hummed thoughtfully and stepped closer to inspect Primrose. She didn’t flinch, though watched his movements carefully, yes he was an old man, but that hardly stopped them half the time.

“I won’t be staying long,” she said, “I don’t want to intrude here.”

He laughed heartily, taking her hand in both of his and shaking them. “Nonsense my girl, if H’aanit hath brought you here, thou certainly doth not intrude. Welcomen to our quiet forest home!”

It was hard for a desert dancer to feel truly welcomed to such a humble village as thisPrimrose allowed herself a small degree of relief. “Thank you.” She smiled gracefully.The Headman let go of Primrose’s hand and placed his own on H’aanits shoulder.

“Tend to thy guest, though mind the youngin’s, they hath been insatiably mischievous since thy departure.”H’annit’s eyebrows knitted together but Primrose could see the glint in her eye.  _ Was she a sister? Though- given she looked to be about in her thirties, perhaps even a mother. _

“They shall hath to learnen patience sooner or later. Comen, Primrose, if thou willest.”

Primrose followed her to the largest of the huts and thanked H’aanit as she held the door open for her.She was surprised with how warm and welcoming the place felt. It was like she could rest on any surface in the room and be comfortable. She looked for telltale signs of H’aanits personality. Belongings, how things were arranged, the smell- everything and anything is a giveaway.It all seemed well ordered apart from a messy array of rugs on the floor but upon seeing the scratches embedded into the wooden walls, she supposed that was Linde’s spot in the corner.

“Prithee, sit.” H’aanit gestured towards the bed as she rummaged through a satchel she picked up from a high shelf. A very high shelf indeed, H’aanit hardly had to stretch to reach it.Primrose did as instructed, settling herself on the many furs on the edge of the bed, careful not to get blood on them. 

There were a lot of plates- too many for just one woman, assuming that Linde had no use for a knife and fork. She almost wanted to be disgusted by the dead rabbit hanging by its feet above the stove, but frankly she had seen far worse in the alleyways of Sunshade. Regrettably, Primrose wasn’t gleaning much else. She noticed then, on the mantelpiece above the fireplace, was an illustrious sword which seemed oddly out of place in such a traditional looking home.

“Is that a sword of the Knight’s Ardante?” She asked, slightly aghast.

She had seen them in Sunshade from time to time, cracking down on ‘boisterous merry men,’ and when the alcohol came into the equation, become part of them. They were like any other gaggle of men, except they had authority and power. At the very least, the women of the Knights Ardante were kind and stalwart- at worst they would be complicit. “‘Twas a gift from a dearen friend.” H’aanit said rather bluntly- as if every common household had such a weapon.If it weren’t for her increasingly aching injuries she would have inspected the weapon herself. A whole myriad of questions began to fill her head.

“And how in Orstera does one receive such a ‘gift?”

“Thou are ceaseless with thy questions.” H’aanit sighed though not impatiently. “We are oft called upon for our skills as hunters, the Knights Ardante are a rare client but a client none the lessen. We hadst slain a dreadful creature that ben plaguing the lands, helping itself to farmers hapless livestock. We were rewarded thus, for the farmer hadst once ben regarded highly amongst their ranks.”

“That’s impressive.”

H’aanit shrugged. 

“Twas merely my duty.”

And that was the end of the conversation, apparently.

Primrose felt like she should have heard of S’warkii and it’s hunters. One is privy to a higher fountain of knowledge when one is high-born, though she could hardly claim to be a woman of status now. Perhaps if she delved deep enough into her memories she could recall tales of the woodland folk...

But then again, perhaps she could unlock that heavily chained childhood another time.

“So, are you the leader here?” She said, anxious to fill the silence.

H’aanit paused for just a fleeting moment. Primrose got the feeling she had struck a nerve as she saw her posture tighten ever so slightly. “Nay.” She turned and approached with medicines, kneeling down before Primrose. “I am a mere huntress, charged with protecting the forest and my home with my life.” She held out her hand. “Allowen me.”

Primrose flushed and extended her leg as H’aanit began dabbing it with a wet towel to clear the blood. Her inner child swayed as she watched H’aanit. How she imagined such knightly gestures growing up and learning of love. She caught herself, so ridiculous were her thoughts she had to clear her throat to shift them- she barely knew this woman after all.

H’aanit looked up at her, and although she could swear there was a colour to her cheeks, her expression remained stoic.

“It’s okay, it doesn’t hurt that badly.” Primrose reassured. H’aanit nodded and continued. She was being so delicate that Primrose felt herself leaning into her touches. “You’re very kind.” She said without thinking. “No one has been this kind to me since…” She thought of Yusufa, her words choked in her throat. “Not for a long time.”

Perhaps it might be best to leave this place in the middle of the night- kindness is wasted on a doomed soul after all. Yusufa died because of Primrose, she wouldn’t suffer that fate on anyone else. H’aanit didn’t respond with words but stilled her motions just enough for her to show that she was acknowledging her. She rinsed the towel and held it out to Primrose, presumably to clear up the rest of the blood on her waist and arms.

“Not going to clean the rest of me up yourself?” She asked playfully. 

H’aanit blinked.“If that is thy wish, I just thought--”

“I jest!” Primrose cut her off, alarmed at her sincerity. 

She took the towel, mentally chastising herself for falling back on her flirtations. She reminded herself that she  didn’t have to rely on seduction here, as she was already welcomed. Old habits are hard to break. H’aanit paused for a brief moment and continued as if nothing was said.

“An apothecary stoppened by a few moons ago and gaveth us some medicine from plant life not found in these woodlands. They worketh wonders but this may hurteth a tad.” She dipped her fingertips into a bowl of some kind of balm and gently began spreading it across her wound. 

Primrose hissed at the initial sting but it soon gave way to sheer relief. H’aanit’s subtle massage was working so well she amusingly thought of asking for one on the other leg for good measure. “Ah, that’s so much better.” Primrose sunk back, her body loosening with an exhale, “thank you.”

H’aanit began wrapping her leg, careful not to make it too tight. There’s not a doubt in Primrose’s mind that H’aanit stole a glance at the dagger lodged in Primrose’s garter.f she was disturbed by it, she did not indicate so.“Thou art welcome.” She stood up, serious. “I am sorry I caused thy injury in the first instance but thou muste understand, the woods hath been unsettled as of late and I doth not take kindly to poachers.” She smiled slightly. “I am gladdened thou art not one.”

Primrose chuckled a little. Not a poacher of animals no, she thought, but perhaps a poacher of another kind. 

“Me too.” 

As she spoke the door was pushed open and Linde strode in confidently, cozying up to H’aanit side. Up this close Primrose could see how big she really was, standing as tall as H’aanit’s hips. “Ah, my friend.” H’aanit sighed. “Thou hast had a successful hunt I see. Ate so much, I gathere thou willst have no room in thy large belly for tonights dinner? ”Linde seemed to despair and jumped up at the huntress who didn’t so much as flinch, even with a massive paw flung over her shoulder. Primrose sat in awe but held her tongue.

“Alright, girl, alright.” H’aanit briefly wrapped her arms around the big cat before she shoved her off. She spied Primrose watching them. “She knoweth friend from foe, she will not harm thee.”

Linde grumbled at Primrose, curiously sniffing at her.

“And how do I know that she won’t turn on me? She is a wild animal.”

H’aanits expression turned stern, offended at the suggestion. “Trusten me, she will not.”

Linde’s large eyes bore into her, eyes that Primrose thought were last pair she would see. She tentatively held her palm open, Linde looked at it and pressed her large nose into it. Her whiskers and breathing tickled her and she held back a giggle as Linde pressed her face into her hand, purring in satisfaction.

“There.” H’aanit seemed to purr herself.Primrose’s relief tumbled out in a sigh as she began to scratch her chin, Linde closed her eyes in bliss and Primrose reckoned she saw a grateful smile grace her large features.“I toldeth thee so.” H’aanit said matter-of-factly. “Though I am surprised, tis rare she taketh to strangers this quickly.”

“Lucky me?” Primrose said, reaching behind for Linde’s ears.

“Aye, lucky thee.” Satisfied, Linde sauntered off into her corner and Primrose watched as she stretched. For a brief moment her claws sheathed, digging into the floor, then she promptly lay down, where her purring seemed to rumble the earth.

“Alright, I trusted you—“ A ferocious yawn crawled up Primrose’s throat and cut off her words. “Gods…” She mumbled as she recovered. With no pain to concentrate on, she was only left with tiredness and hunger. 

“If thou wouldst liken to rest, I shalle preparen the stew.” H’aanit gestured to the bed Primrose was currently sitting on. “It shalle not ben long, thou canst rest thy eyes for the moments betwixt at the very least.”

Primrose smiled coyly. “I’ll wait.” 

H’aanit simply shrugged.  
  


~*~  
  


If Primrose hadn’t already learned how to deal with starvation she might just have passed out. The aroma of the stew was mouth-watering and Primrose’s nails dug further into the bedpost the longer she had to wait for it. When H’aanit called her over to the table, she felt borderline feral with hunger. 

“This smells divine.” Primrose sighed, looking over the cooking pot.

“Thanke thee.” H’aanit said, pouring her a portion into a waiting bowl.

Primrose took it and warmth radiated into her fingers like magic.  “How do I know this isn’t poisoned?” She asked.

H’aanit seemed to catch on to her sense of humour this time and smiled just a little. “Thou doth not. Eaten up before thou starves.” It tasted just as good as it smelled, as she drank it in, it seemed to get into her very bloodstream and reinvigorate her, hot and earthy. She watched H’aanit out of the corner of her eye. She was silent and concentrating hard on her food. They caught each other’s gaze. “Something amiss?” H’aanit asked.

“No, no.” Primrose set down her bowl. “It’s just you’re an excellent cook, though I suppose you must be being a hunter and all?”

H’aanit hummed. 

“Did you teach yourself?”

“Yay and nay.”

Primrose really wasn’t going to get anything else out of her for now it seemed. She stood up and offered Primrose another portion to which she accepted. The quiet wasn’t so bad after a while, she supposed, it was certainly better than being interrogated. H’aanit truly was a strange one to not ask what a desert dancer was doing all the way out here but Primrose appreciated that. They cleaned up together as Linde idly tried to polish off the very molecules of her bowl.

“Fie, Linde.” H’aanit scoffed. “Thou spongest offen me and doth not even tidy up after thyself.”

Linde huffed and continued doing what she was doing. Primrose couldn’t help but laugh a little. “She really is like a domestic cat, attitude to boot.”

“Mm, we hath raised since she were but a kitten, though she remaineth a wild beast at heart.”

“Who is ‘we?’”

“My Master and I.”

Primrose’s mouth went dry. “Master?” She prodded at the term carefully.

“Aye, I am his ‘prentice hunter.”

Primrose swallowed her panic and tried to wipe all images of Helgenish from her mind. “I see.” She managed. “Will he be joining us?”

H’aanit sighed roughly.

“Nay, not tonight and not for a while I wouldst wagere. Though that is more of his habit than mine.” Primrose didn’t ask further but couldn’t deny she was glad of that fact, she truly did not want to put up with a man this evening. In fact she just wanted to sleep at this point. “Rest, Primrose.” H’aanit said as if she had read her thoughts. “The night gathers and on the morrow, I’ll not keep thee a moment longer.”

She bit back a habitual ‘Going to join me?’ flirtation and rubbed her eyes with her palm, finding them moist. It really had gotten late as the sunset dusted over the trees. “Alright, H’aanit, goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

It was all rather a blur until Primrose settled under the furs, dagger under her pillow as always. Across the room H’aanit lay in her own bed- apparently just as quiet in her sleep as she was awake. In the morning she would leave and never see her again.


	2. And Now- A Different Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but I've been mad busy being a gay depressed millennial looking for work haha. In case you didn't see, thanks to a pal of mine (love ya Pen!) chapter one has been edited to be much better. Now chapter two is here and I hope you enjoy it!

 

“Hey, Prim?” Primrose felt a touch on her bare shoulder, gentle fingertips brushing against her skin like soft sand in a breeze. She tensed. “Oh, sorry, Primrose, it looked like you were forgetting to breathe there.”

“It’s okay.” Primrose said, finding that she had indeed been holding her breath. It made her lungs feel no less hollow to take in the rain deprived air.

“Yes but I hate making you upset.” 

“You don’t. Sit down with me?”

Her companion sat down beside her on the rooftop, close enough for Primrose to take in the sickly perfume that Helgenish drenched them in. She was used to it by now. She was used to a lot of things Helgenish did to them.

This city was called ‘Sunshade’ for a reason. The mountain loomed over it, casting a shadow over even the tallest buildings. She squinted at its summit, watching the fast fading sun glimmer over its edges. In some ways she was thankful the searing heat wasn’t amplified by the sun, it took years to get used to it in the first place. Still, she missed the light.

“Don’t you hate it here, Prim?”

“Yes.” She licked her chapped lips. “Do you?”

“This isn’t about me. It never was.”

Primrose nods. “Of course. We should go soon, before ‘Master’ comes looking for us.”

“Why don’t you just kill him? Set us free?”

“I...” Primrose swallowed, her words curling into a lump in her throat. “I have to work for him, it’s my only chance to find the Crows.”

“Isn’t that selfish?”

Primrose suddenly felt her blood chill. “Yes.” She whispered.

It was very selfish, shame on Primrose. Even if another man came in to fill the gap Helgenish left, she could kill him too. But no, she won’t, shame on her.

“Are you sure I don’t make you upset, Prim?”

Primrose looked at her only friend. She looked washed out, eyes hollow, her usually brilliant hair faded. Her arm was horrifically twisted, broken from a fall. On her stomach, a gaping knife-wound. “Yusufa...” Her name felt like venom tailored just for her.

Yusufa smiled, her teeth red with blood. “Is that why you let me die?”

 

...

 

When she usually experienced night terrors, Primrose would awaken with a gasp so sharp it hurt her lungs. This time, her eyes opened slowly, heavy as she held the covers close to her chest. Yusufa’s handkerchief was still folded neatly in her garter. She felt for it, it’s threadbare softness as delicate as the woman it belonged to.

_ Lock it away, Primrose. _

She stretched her arms out and above her head, feeling her elbows crack. All things considered, her body rested well even if her mind didn’t. She decided to indulge just a little longer and let her head fall back onto the pillow when she noticed a piece of paper and a leather bag by her bedside.

She took it and lifted her eyebrows in surprise at the astonishingly elegant handwriting, though she was quickly frowning as she tried to decipher the language on the page. How long had it been since she had the privilege to read? Eight years? Sunshade wasn’t exactly a library and Helgenish burned any books he caught them with. 

_ “Women like you don’t need to read."  _ He’d hiss.

After so long she couldn’t make out every word.

_ As... we aren not… taketh these and maketh (...?) thy way for Stillsnow. I muste... _

She squinted, finding the dialect even stranger in the written word and as beautiful as it was- the graceful letters made it even harder to read. She gave up for now, frustrated. She noticed the letter was signed at the bottom.

_ Taken care,  _

_ H’aanit _

Primrose smiled fondly, H’aanit truly was kind. Taking a look inside the remaining bag she found a fur cloak fashioned similar to other denizens of the village and inside- some very warm looking boots. She ran her fingers through the furs, soft yet coarse, from a wolf maybe?

She had planned to slip away quietly but after all this effort she’d be a lower human then she already was to leave without saying thank you. The paper crumpled slightly in her grip, she also wanted to know what the rest of the letter said. Given time she could probably remember how to read properly, after all, reading was like riding a horse but what time did she have? One of the Crows was out there waiting for her dagger. Said dagger rested under her pillow, the one constant she had managed to keep safe all these years. 

She slipped the fur pelt around her shoulders and felt the warmth covet her skin, it smelled earthy. As for the boots, she certainly would find it difficult to dance in those but perhaps practicality was more in order for the harsh ever-winter of the Frostlands. Slipping them on, she found they fit wonderfully even if they clashed dreadfully with her dancer attire. 

She investigated further into the bag in case she missed anything and sure enough there was a lump of bread and… some kind of uncooked meat wrapped up in leaves. At least cooking was not as lost on her as reading was. Bag on her shoulder and her dagger slipped into her garter, she left the hut and into the village. As she stepped outside, the sound of children laughing graced her ears.

“Higher, H’aanit!”

Primrose saw said huntress lift her arms in a flex, small toddlers grappling onto her biceps, giggling as their feet left the ground. Primrose wasn’t the best around children- so many of them came to Sunshade with their shitty fathers or desperate mothers, too many had seen what they shouldn’t have but Primrose would always smile and say hello. She took a thoughtful bite out of the soft bread, admiring the patient huntress and her muscular features, of course, she was only human.

“Tis the last time I indulge thee, children.” H’aanit sighed wearily. “Thou canst play when thy training is complete.”

There was a collective sigh amongst them but they did as they were told, running away to who knows where for training- whatever that entailed. She couldn’t imagine them swinging axes at their age. Linde was by H’aanit’s side but when she spotted Primrose her tail perked up and she sauntered over to rub herself along Primrose’s legs. H’aanit looked to her as Linde began to purr.

“She’s still taken to thee, I muste confesseth, I am impressed.”

Primrose stroked her fingers through the big cats fur. “Well, I am quite the charmer.” She winked. H’aanit crossed her arms thoughtfully, completely unfazed by the flirtation- or unaware of it. Primrose didn’t mind which, she could bounce off her habits without repercussions it seemed. “So, ‘training?’”

“Ah, yes, the children. They aren ben taught to weave so that they may make for themselves one day and passen on the knowledge to their children.”

Primrose hugged her new furs over herself, her suspicions confirmed. “Thank you for this.”

“Thou art welcome. It pleaseth me that my skills aren not too rusty and that thou findeth it suitable.” She paused. “Dost thou depart?”

Primrose opened her mouth to reply but now that she was here what could she say?  _ Sorry I can’t read that well anymore so please read this aloud for me?  _

“I just wanted to say-“

“H’aanit!” Came a gruff voice. 

_ Gods be gracious for divine intervention.  _

The headman from yesterday approached, smiling at the two of them, tipping his head particularly to Primrose. “Thou art still heren, how joyous but first, H’aanit, we haveth a request from our lordly neighbours. He searcheth for the best hunter in the lands, wouldst thou be so kind as to heareth his plea?”

H’aanit’s crossed arms seemed to tighten around herself.  “Woe, that the besteth hunter weren actually among us.”

The headman laughed. “My girl, none can matcheth Z’aanta tis true but thy skill is not to be taken lightly, we knoweth this.” He gestured to H’aanit proudly at Primrose. “‘Prentice though she may be, she is a hunter true, she hath never failed in a hunt yet.”

“Is that so?” She smiled coyly at H’aanit.

She cleared her throat loudly, her embarrassment clear. “Thou flattereth me, headman. Prey, taketh me to this man so that it may cease.” She gave Primrose an apologetic look. “Twill not taken long, though if thou wisheth to depart ‘fore I am done, I will understanden.”

_ Just leave, you don’t need a friend. _

“No harm in staying for just a bit longer, would it be alright if I came with you?”

_ Wrong, Primrose. _

H’aanit shrugged her shoulders. “T’would, I suppose.”

 

~*~

 

Inside the headman’s home was as warm and cosy as H’aanit’s, though the floor was decorated with a rather unsightly rug, with a large paw at each corner giving away the previous owner of the the pelt. Poor bear. A man stood from his seat. He certainly wasn’t from around here- he was far too posh looking.

“H’aanit, I presume?” He extended a hand towards H’aanit, who took it firmly.

”Aye.” She responded curtly. 

“Grand, I am Lord Ciaran’s Herald.” He inclined his head slightly before landing his rather suspicious eye on Primrose. “And you... miss?” 

Primrose hadn’t heard of Lord Ciaran but then again she had been out of the noble loop for many years. “Oh, I’m nobody, sir, a mere sapling of a huntress. I’m learning under H’aanit.” A little white lie to blend in never hurt anyone and her new furs certainly helped. H’aanit seemed to agree in her silence.

“I see.” He pursed his lips in skepticism, looking her up and down. Primrose felt her skin crawl at the attention, “I do recall the tales of H’aanit of the Darkwood working best alone during her hunts.”

“I am never truly alone, good sir.” As if on queue, Linde emerged looking as serious as her human counterpart. The Herald just barely contained a whimper at the sight of her and cleared his throat. Primrose bit back a vicious grin at the sight of seeing a grown man squirm.

“Ah, well, the more the merrier in that case.” He said shakily. “Now, we have little time- our pest rampages through M’ilords forrest as we speak. Perchance you have heard of the ghisarma?”

H’aanit crossed her arms, eyebrow raising. “Rare creatures that they are, I hath not had the chance to hunteth one myself in mine own years.” Primrose briefly wondered how old H’aanit actually was. She looked older than her own twenty-two years, with only the faintest whisper of wrinkles settling around her eyes. “Strange that one hath entered the Whisperwoods, they are not native to them”

“Forgive me for being rude but I care not for the reasoning of its tirade, only that you can end it.”

“I am here to serve.” H’aanit replied.

“How very chivalrous.” Primrose gently teased. H’aanit didn’t so much as blink. 

“I am a huntress, tis my duty to serveth the forrest and her people.”

“Ah, thank you, H’aanit.” The Herald seemed eager to continue. “It has already laid waist to a merchant’s caravan. Only him and his companion survived.”

H’aanit hummed thoughtfully. “Thou knowest for sure ‘twas a ghisarma?”

“Quite so, Lord Ciaran had his scholars look into the matter.”

H’aanit seemed satisfied with that and readjusted her bow over her shoulder. “Considereth the beast gone, I shan’t faile thy lord.”

“Excellent. You know, you’re not what I had expected of Z’aanta’s prentice. It would seem he hasn’t entirely influenced you, given your dignity and composure- though I see the hunting passion in your eyes.”

Primrose could have sworn H’aanit laughed under her breath. “He teacheth by example- what to doen and what not doen all the same.” She said with some mirth. 

“Very good, very good.” He tipped his cap to the two of them. “I shall send word on to M’ilord. We are in safe hands.”

“Thou art.” H’aanit said. Confident as she was, Primrose could admire that same self-assurance they shared, though in different practices of course. 

With a pleased grin, he left the two of them alone. H’aanit turned to her, looking quite stoic behind those light green eyes. What a fascinating colour, Primrose thought, like moss in the sunlight. “I shalle be back ‘fore nightfall.” 

_ Leave, you have to find the Left-Hand.  _

She thought of H’aanit’s kindness, how she was willing to help a lowlife like herself. “Let me accompany you.” She said thinking no further.

_ Oh, Primrose. _

“Be not foolish.” H’aanit replied sternly. “Thou aren not a huntress- twas only yesterday I foundeth thee starving and bloodied in the woods.” 

Primrose miserably admitted to herself that she had a point there but she knows how to handle a dagger and had quite the way with magic arts. Helgenish would have been able to attest to that. “I owe you for patching me up and I’m more capable than you think, trust me.”

“Thou owest me naught and tis not thy trust I seek as readily as thy safety.”

Her pure honesty alarmed Primrose so much that she had to scoff. “I’ve taken care of myself for years, H’aanit, I would have been fine if you hadn’t found me.” Was it true? She couldn’t really say but she wanted to believe so.

“Thou sayest so and I doe believeth thee but I’ll not have thee endangered to settle a debt that doth not exist.”

“I can’t in good conscience  _ not _ repay you.” Maybe she could have done but at this point it was a matter of personal pride.

“Thou wilt slowen me down.” Primrose saw her brow twitch. 

“I assure you, I won’t.”

The air between them had charged quite suddenly, like a layer of static washed over them. Primrose wasn’t sure if H’aanit could feel it too but given that she was hard to read- she’d never know. She did know that they had rather naturally gravitated towards each other, standing merely a foot apart now.

“Let me prove it to you.” Primrose said. H’aanit’s marble green eyes narrowed, staring into her but she wouldn’t yield under them. “I came all the way here from the Sunlands. That was not for lack of skill, I’ve killed plenty of beasts.” 

H’aanit rubbed her temple, sighing ruggedly. Linde- who had been observing this whole time, rubbed her body up against H’aanit before sitting by her side and staring up at her. They exchanged some unseen conversation before H’aanit seemed to relent with a sigh. “Comen with me.”

 

~*~

 

Primrose was curious and frustrated all the same as they hopped over tree trunks and a ravine. “Where are we going?”

“A place where I can assess thy skill firsthand, tis only fair.”

“And how will you do that?”

“Thy lack of patience doth not helpen thy case.”

“What can I say? I’m curious.”

She was lead to a small clearing where the wind could flow freely, it whipped up Primrose’s hair and seemed to guide her vision to H’aanit who had perched upon a large boulder, bow set aside. Linde was out of sight but Primrose knew she followed them.

“If thou canst taken these in thy hand without the use of thine dagger.” She held up two simple gold rings in her hand. “Thou art permittedst to join me, though maketh haste, the ghisarma rampages forth.”

“No dagger? Is that all?” Primrose grinned as H’aanit jumped down and secured the rings around her neck with a lace.

“Aye.”

Primrose began to take off her boots. “Thank you for these, by the way, but I won’t be fighting in them.” She felt her bare feet touch the softness of the ground, it felt so wonderful that for a moment Primrose just stood still, letting the grass tickle her toes. Such simple things she had missed. Perhaps, more importantly however, she could now dance properly.

H’aanit was waiting patiently and once she saw Primrose was ready, she took a stance. “Comen!”

Primrose lunged forward but H’aanit held fast, digging her feet into the ground ready to block any attack. Primrose struck out with her fist, aiming for her torso and not immediately for the necklace as H’aanit might have anticipated. H’aanit was quick to catch on however and Primrose’s fist was caught in her hand. Using the momentum, H’aanit turned and let Primrose fall forward but she recovered swiftly, flipping through the air and landing ready to strike again.

It was no good going straight for the prize and H’aanit seemed too sturdy to just knock down so she would have to out-manoeuvre her. She struck again, only for H’aanit to grapple her wrist and pull her, tripping up her legs before throwing her to the side. She hit the ground hard this time but the pain was easy to ignore when she was this exhilarated.

“Doen better!” H’aanit commanded.

Primrose got up and took a deep breath, bouncing on her toes. The Lion Dance invigorated her, it was a ferocious energy accented with powerful stomps of her feet and wide movement. H’aanit was watching carefully and awaited her next move. Primrose attacked again with strength behind her this time and as they clashed, arms locked, she gave H’aanit a wicked smile.

“You said nothing about no magic.”

H’aanit smiled back as she pushed against Primrose. “Nay, I did not, though I am not familiar with this sorcery of thine.” 

“Maybe I could teach you.” She said in a low breathy voice.

H'aanit laughed- the sound unexpected but not unwelcome- and took a step forward. Despite Primrose’s new strength she found herself being pushed until her back hit the boulder. 

“Twill taketh more than strength to best me.” The rings tantalisingly dangled from her neck and Primrose made a reach for them only to have one arm grabbed and pinned to her side. She felt uncomfortable in a different way now, seeing how close in proximity they were, H’aanit’s warm body pressing her into the cool boulder.

“I thought seduction was my technique?” She purred.

H’aanit’s brow furrowed. Primrose was beginning to think that H’aanit was not only bad at picking up signals, but didn’t even know what the signals looked like. Gods had this woman ever flirted in her life? 

“Again.” H’aanit said, backing off and rolling her broad shoulders, giving Primrose a fun idea.

The Panther Dance was graceful, her body movements sleek and quick. The energy buzzed up from the tip of toes to the top of her head, making her feel light as a feather. H’aanit was still prepared but Primrose was just that little bit faster. She landed a kick in H’aanit’s stomach making her double over and stagger back.

“More liketh it.” H’aanit chuckled. This time she struck first, her leg flying out alarmingly quick as Primrose barely managed to leap over it. The back and forth between them was a pounding rhythm, a stop and start dance as they took turns exchanging blows.

Primrose rarely got into fights when she was a child and even tried to avoid them when she was in Sunshade. If Helgenish spotted a single bruise he would inflict his own, while ironically screeching about how bruises can ruin his image as an owner of beautiful women. But when she did get into them, she always made sure the other party never even had a chance to fight back. Seduce them, slit their throats, simple.

This was different- her and H’aanit were fighting a fair game though she doubted the huntress was using her full strength, she was barely breaking a sweat.

“Thy skill is impressive.” She said before giving her a mighty shove. “But thou hast yet to claim the prize.”

Primrose flipped back a fair distance. “I didn’t take you for the taunting type.”

“Thou knowest little of me.” 

_ Now that’s a challenge. _

Primrose readied, coiling up like a snake before launching herself, arms outstretched, aiming for H’aanit’s shoulders. She hit her mark, lifting herself up and over till she was balancing on H’aanit. Such acrobatics came easily to a dancer and one well versed in parkour at that. H’aanit looked up in surprise as Primrose’s hair cascaded down onto her face. 

“And thy plan up there is...?” She grappled her wrists to ensure she couldn’t escape.

Primrose bent her arms until their faces were mere inches apart and planted a kiss on her nose. H’aanit’s gasp was immediate, her grip loosened-

“Gotcha.”

Primrose descended over her at speed and swept her legs out, knocking her to the floor and within a moment, she had straddled her and gripped the rings in her hand. “Looks like I win, Miss Huntress.” She preened.

Said huntress was... blushing furiously. “Thou... thou art dastardly.” She said breathlessly.

_ Oh my. _

“Yes, I am.” Primrose said, feeling perhaps too smug, that was a dirty trick after all. She idly traced the rings with her thumb, admiring their golden glint in the sunlight. She admired more the way H’aanit’s ash-pink hair framed her face against the lush green grass. On seeing her up-close Primrose could see faint freckles painting her skin. Across her nose was a horizontal scar, the tips of which lined up with the middle of her eyes. It only accented her beauty, told a story on a face whose eyes hid a thousand more. “I like a woman with scars.” 

H’aanit cleared her throat. “Tis not the only one I possesseth.” 

Primrose raised her eyebrows. Seemed  _ that _ little flirtation wasn’t lost on her. “You’ll have to show me one day.”

Their physical closeness became even more apparent with that little exchange, especially with H’aanit’s hands securing her hips. H’aanit herself was still blushing but neither could quite look away.

“As well as that, ah, secured thy victory.”  She could see H’aanit swallow. “Twill not serve thee well against a wild beast. They are quite immune to... um...”

“Kisses?” Primrose giggled.

H’aanit was quiet for a long moment, seeming to process the word. Primrose marvelled at her strange naivety of such matters but it was endearing, a lovely change of pace from the usual knowing glances and innuendo that settled in her stomach like a rock.

“Quite.” H’aanit finished.

Primrose got off of H’aanit and extended a hand to lift her up, when H’aanit reached for it she pulled away. “Are you letting me accompany you?”

“I keep mine word, always.”

“Hunter’s honour?”

“Aye, hunter’s honour.”

Satisfied, Primrose offered her hand back and she took it. She was heavy with all that fur and muscle but Primrose managed to help her up. Linde finally made her presence known, mirping at Primrose and giving H’aanit the strangest of looks. “Looken not at me like that, girl.” She grumbled, rubbing the rings around her neck.

“Why two rings?”

“Tis a tale for another time, I’m afraid, we muste away.”

And there she went again, an air of stoicism falling back over her as she picked up her bow. Though Primrose grinned to herself knowing how she could make her blush, it was... different to how she could make even the holiest man curse.

“Art thou ready?”

“I’m ready.”

  
  


~*~

 

H’aanit paused just before the entrance to Whisperwoods and closed her eyes, raising her head into the breeze. 

“May Draefendi blessen us on our hunt!”  Her voice carried through the forest, louder than one might expect a prayer to be. S’warkii tradition perhaps? She couldn’t imagine the clerics of Aelfric yelling in the middle of their church halls.

“Dreafendi is the Goddess of the Hunt, right?” 

“Aye, our people hath looked to her for guidance for as long as we hath walked the earth. We taketh up the bow in her name.”

_ That explains the bow and arrow symbols everywhere.  _ Primrose grew up a faithful girl. Her dagger seemed to weigh down harder, it’s engraving in her mind. 

_ Faith shall be my shield. _

But it was not faith in Aelfric that kept her alive in Sunshade.

“Must be nice.” She muttered.

 

~*~

 

Primrose was not used to the woodlands for sure but she had plenty of experience being quiet and careful when needed. Despite Helgenish’s many guards, she would sneak out many nights.

H’aanit would occasionally glance her way, she pretended not to notice at first but the glancing had turned into long purposeful looks. She didn’t look worried per say, more perplexed.

“Is something wrong?” Primrose asked. “You look upset.”

“Nay. I was just making sure thou art well.”

Primrose chuckled. “You only met me yesterday and you already care this much, you’re very strange, H’aanit.”

“So sayeth the lady who wanted to joineth me on a perilous hunt.” She quipped back.

“I owe you one for taking care of me.”

“Thou oweth me no debt, thou knowest this.” 

It felt self-indulgent and foolish to believe her. Yet H’aanit’s stubbornness on the matter left her no choice. Would H’aanit regret it if she knew why Primrose was making her way to Stillsnow? Would she still be so kind?

“H’aanit, could I ask you something?”

H’aanit hummed. 

Suddenly, a snapped twig alerted them and both immediately drew their weapons. A squirrel hopped down from a tree and immediately scurried off upon seeing two very pointy objects aimed at it. Honestly, she was thankful for the intrusion, now was not the time for a discussion on her vengeful fantasies.

“Thou were saying?”

“Never mind.” Primrose sighed. “We can talk about it after the hunt.”

H’aanit didn’t press her.

The air thickened with the scent of blood not too far in and it didn’t take long for the bodies to appear. Man and wolf lay massacred, their final moments etched into the chaotic battlefield. The caravan the herald had mentioned was in ruins, whatever wares were inside were broken beyond recognition.

“Spirits haven mercy.” H’aanit said. 

Linde rumbled her throat in agreement, moving in to inspect the wolf corpses. The sight should horrify Primrose but she had seen worse in the Sunshade alleyways where the violence was more concentrated and methodical. This destruction was random and unmotivated, like a storm.

“Quite a beast.” Primrose said, eyeing up a tree now scarred with ferocious claw marks, she was unnerved but unafraid.

“Aye, it muste be putten to death...”

Primrose took to searching the bodies, some corpses didn’t even have throats left to check for a pulse. A poor sellsword looking to put food on the table, a local merchant whose life was cut short tragically young. Speculation perhaps and Primrose had little room in her heart to truly grieve for strangers but someone would mourn for these people. As she mourned for Yusufa.

She spied H’aanit watching her carefully. “If thou wish to turneth back...” 

“No.” The reply was quick, stern. She wanted the beast just as dead now.

From behind the trees a creature appeared before them, it’s steps meek and timid. It was a wolf, ears pinned back and tail between its legs. It looked unhurt but no doubt it saw what happened. It stood out of reach until H’aanit beckoned it with a soft click of her tongue. When it finally approached, she leaned down and looked it in the eye.

“I shall avenge thy companions, looken after them till I returne?” Primrose saw that the wolf could clearly understand not only H’aanit’s words but the concept of revenge itself as it let out a quiet whine but gently bumped its nose into H’aanit’s arm. She watched as she ran her hands through its coarse fur in reassuring motions. “Thanke thee. Thou art brave, young one. I promise I shall maketh thy home safe once more.”

The wolf paid no mind to Linde or Primrose before sitting itself down in the midst of the corpses, a stalwart little guardian.

“That was amazing.” Primrose said, following H’aanit. “It just obeyed you like it was a trained dog.”

“Twas not the command of a master but a request from a friend. I am a friend to all creatures, tis the way of the S’warkii.” She paused to consider, an unreadable look passing over her. “We are a fast-fading people. Only I, Master and a few of the children of the village remaineth true descendants pure of S’warkii blood and while we liveth on, we shalle passeth on our traditions.”

Primrose knew all too well what it was like to be one of the last of a bloodline. 

“I see. It must be a burden having to keep the traditions alive with so few of you left.” The Azelhart’s had no more children, only Primrose was there to pick up what little pieces remained of her shattered house.

“Nay. Tis an honour, a joy in fact.” And here was proud H’aanit, keeping the name of her people alive. Primrose imagined her knife plunging into the Crows and the pleasure she was going to derive from telling them the Azelhart’s weren’t dead yet. “Leten us presseth on.”

The beasts tracks were bold, arrogant as though it had made a point to mark everything as its own. It didn’t take long for a low rumbling growl to be heard from within the woods, followed by the groan of trees as they were ripped from the earth. H’aanit’s pace increased as the commotion grew louder, Primrose kept up until finally they met with it.

It’s eyes are what Primrose noticed first, wide and maddened, bulging out of its skull. Blood and drool slobbered out of its mouth and pooled onto the ground below. It sat squat like a frog, it’s ears resembled a hare’s and yet it’s limbs and tail resembled a monkey. It’s purple skin was scarred and what fur it had grew tall on its back and along its bushy tail. It postured low, seemingly ready to strike at any moment. Beneath its grotesquely human-like hand was a wolf, pinned down and squirming for its life.

H’aanit fired off an arrow before it’s long ears had even perked up to notice her. It struck its arm and it immediately retracted, allowing the wolf to escape albeit with a limp. The ghisarma roared, loud and screeching, enough to make Primrose cover her ears. Linde didn’t seem to enjoy it either, trying to bury her face in her paws.

“Enough!” H’aanit roared back, firing another shot at its feet this time, silencing it. The forest seemed to hush at her demand as she took centre stage, directly addressing her prey. It was somewhat frightening the way she commanded her domain and yet fascinating, exciting. “Thou hast delivered enough slaughter today, beast. I can see it in thine eyes, thou will not be satiated till thy rampage hath trampled the land. Mayhap thou were driven from thine own lands, well...” The disappointment in her voice quickly gave way to disgust. “Thou hath broken the laws of mine own home, killed for sport and now I will be thy judge. A life for a life and thou hast taken far too many to repent.”

The ghisarma glared at her, licking it lips with a bloodied tongue and screeched defiantly, stomping in tantrum. Linde snarled, her shoulders bobbing up and down. She was absolutely rearing to go.

“I can’t wait for this thing to be dead.” Primrose said, drawing her dagger. “Ready when you are.”

“Good.” H’aanit lowered her bow and pointed at the ghisarma. “Thou will yield.”

Something in the air shifted, or more like  _ snapped _ . Power was gathering around H’aanit, crackling and alive. She outstretched her arm as the energy coalesced into lighting itself. It took the form of a bird, perched upon her arm like a familiar.

Primrose couldn’t contain a surprised gasp. “I didn’t think you were a fan of sorcery.” She said.

“Thou knowest little of me.” H’aanit briefly smiled at her.  _ Oh Gods she was handsome, _ Primrose noticed.

“Lightning.” H’aanit began the incantation. “Don my bidding!”

The thunder bird took off in a quite literal flash and slammed into the beasts eyes. It’s screams were horrific as it swung wildly, now blinded and burning.

“Tis enraged, reckless, twill simply not feel the pain of mine arrows and charge forth. I shalle weareth it down, limit the damage it can do while it cannot striketh back as easily.” She readied her bow. “When the time cometh, striketh between the eyes.”

Primrose nodded, realising H’aanit was entrusting her with the killing blow.

Her and Linde charged forth. The ghisarma couldn’t see yes but it was no less dangerous, it’s arms were long and powerful and currently flailing like ribbons in the wind. Primrose took off her boots once more, not content to just wait around until the opportunity came up, she might as well help H’aanit the best way she could.

Supportive magic was hard to transfer to others. All that energy had to travel the air without harming the target or dispersing entirely. But dancing was second nature to Primrose, she could weave her magic through her fingertips and send it away packaged in a kiss.

The Panther Dance seemed appropriate here. It was a little difficult given the slightly cramped surroundings but with a final spin it was ready. She leaped over tree stumps and bushes to call out to H’aanit who was busy trying to circle the ghisarma’s legs, firing into it.

“This will help!” And as sure as her next step, the magic flowed into H’aanit who looked at her in surprise and then understanding as energy surrounded her like a halo.

“Thanke thee!” She called out, moving much faster. It swiped it’s arm in H’aanit’s direction but she swiftly got out of the way.

Linde was currently attached to it’s back, claws dug deep into its skin but as the beast flailed, she was forced to jump down and off it. The ghisarma was now regaining its sight and focused squarely on the snow leopard. It stretched it’s large hand out to grab her but it suddenly recoiled as H’aanit fired an arrow into its palm. It swung around to hit her but she was too fast and she escaped up into a tree like a wild animal, climbing at incredible speed.

It tried to follow her, reaching up into the canopy but she was ready. An arrow lodged into its neck and though it shrieked in pain, it managed to hit H’aanit back this time and she fell to the ground with great force. Primrose was over to her as fast as she could manage.

“H’aanit!”

“I am well.” She coughed, wiping blood from her brow. “Payeth attention!”

The ghisarma’s frustrated roar rumbled the earth as its unblinking eyes turned to Primrose. She stood protective over H’aanit, teeth and dagger bared. Dark magic swirled in her blood once again, forming in snake-like coils and wrapping around her arms. She began to panic.

_ Not again! _

A hand was placed on her shoulder, firm but gentle.

“Breathe.”

Primrose breathed and the darkness wavered like the tide meeting the sands. It’s swirling motions began to feel like caresses, it’s embrace less restrictive. The ghisarma looked ready to pounce-

“Taketh command.”

Primrose flexed her fingers, the energy flowing with her. “Moonlight…” She whispered, the words coming to her like a long lost friend. “Waltz!”

Darkness burst forth and it was dreadful, powerful and beautiful. It latched onto the ghisarma, wrapping around its arms, it’s throat and seeped into its skin, suffocating it from the inside out. It’s cries were strangled but slowly, it started to weaken, eyes finally starting to close.

Horrifying, quiet. It’s life force draining fast, Primrose lunged forward to end it.

Her dagger plunged into its skull and its movement ceased. After a moment, it’s body finally slumped. She felt it’s final muscle spasm reverberate through the blade and wondered if that’s how it would feel when she would end the Crows.

H’aanit said something but Primrose was lost in her own mind. She pictured the Crows bloodied and stone cold dead, as Yusufa was, as her father was. She thought of how warm their blood would feel as it dripped between her fingers. H’aanit said something else.

“Sorry, what?” She managed.

H’aanit eyed her. “I said, thou possesseth exceptional talent. Thanke thee for lending me thy strength.”

There was blood on Primrose’s new fur cloak, she put her hand through it and frowned. Now that the adrenaline had begun to die down, she realized quite how sticky with blood and sweat she was. 

“Twill washeth off.” H’aanit said, standing by her side and placing a hand on the dead beast, addressing it. “Thou forfeited thy life in the name of meaningless slaughter, thy death shalle not be as wasted.” She seemed bittersweet but then again she didn’t exactly radiate the jumping-for-joy energy. Even Linde seemed contemplative.

Primrose tapped the arrow-ridden carcass with her foot. “You’re going to mourn for this thing?” It was pathetic, tongue hanging out of its maw.

“I’ll mourne for the lives it tooketh, we hath ben nature’s tooth and claw and now she can taketh what is owed.”

“I didn’t know nature was so keen on revenge.”

“A life for a life, tis the way of the world.”

This comforted Primrose, maybe H’aanit wouldn’t disapprove of her quest but then again, why should Primrose care? As they began to leave, wolves descended on the corpse and began tearing it to shreds. She noticed her new boots lay ragged and ruined on the ground. She totally forgot about them.

“Oh, H’aanit, I’m so sorry. After all that effort…”

“Worry not, I’ll fashion thee a new pair.”

"You don’t have to do that.” 

“And leten thy feet freezeth over in Stillsnow? I thinketh not.”

“Why do you care so much? You don’t even know why I’m going.”

“Then telleth me.”

Primrose said nothing, the words wouldn’t form but H’aanit didn’t press further as usual. Why couldn’t she just tell her? She was so afraid of disappointing this borderline stranger, it was frustrating. Primrose never cared what others thought.

The woods had seemed to reclaim a bit of life, smaller creatures were much more active, rusting around like they were spreading local gossip. When they reached the initial set of corpses, the guardian wolf they had left behind sat diligently still. It tilted its head at the sight of them.

“Tis done, my friend.” H’aanit murmured to it, stroking its thick fur. “Returneth to thy friends who yet live, let the forrest reclaimeth the fallen.” The wolf wagged once and wandered off, again paying no attention to Primrose or Linde.

“What of the men?” Primrose asked.

“I shalle informeth the headman of our deeds, no doubt the herald will want to collecteth the bodies for their graves. We leaveth them for now.”

Primrose could see the path they took to the forest clearing where H’aanit assessed her strength. They were nearly back at S’warkii, Primrose would leave and never look back like she should have done in the first place.

“Mine parents.” H’aanit said quite suddenly.

“What?”

She held her rings up. “These are the only things I hath left of them. I was found in the woods as a babe, with naught else but a woolen blanket. My Master foundeth me and hath raised me since. There, thou knowest a little more of me now.” H’aanit’s words were part of an exchange, an offering of tit for tat. A lifeline. Her green eyes, striking but gentle, searched for an answer. 

In many ways, Primrose had denied Yusufa her friendship. Yet, Yusufa saw something in her that was worth getting to know, even if Primrose herself didn’t. 

“I’m not a good person, H’aanit.”

“Thou hast yet to proveth that.”

Yusufa would still be alive if she hadn’t let her in, Helgenish wouldn’t have picked up on it, wouldn’t have used her to get to Primrose.

“I’m a murderer.” 

H'aanit hummed thoughtfully.  “Some sayeth that of me, they liketh hunting to mere sport.” Her voice was patient, sympathetic. “They doth not understandeth our ways. Prey, permitteth me to try and understandeth yours.”

H’aanit was wearing away at Primrose’s ribcage as Yusufa once did, determined there was a heart beating behind it. Maybe she would allow herself to be exposed and let someone see it once again. Maybe H’aanit wouldn’t die for it.

Primrose breathed.

“I was born in Noblecourt, to the house Azelhart…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd be so kind as to leave kudos and maybe comment! I'd very much appreciate it <3 Chapter 3 will not take as long I can assure you, I'm a lot more determined to wrap this up now.


	3. Knightly Tendencies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this chapter was going to be much longer but I don't want to overwhelm both you and myself so I did the smart thing and split it up. Anyway I beat the new Fire Emblem in a week so that's taken up most of my time but rest assured I am back on track with Lavenders. As ever I hope you enjoy~

 

The children were thankfully otherwise engaged when they returned to S’warkii, Primrose looked ready to drop the conversation at the sight of a leaf twitching in the breeze. It only took a nod from H’aanit to the headman as they passed by to let him know the job was done. Primrose’s voice became hushed as people started to look in their direction, most looks were pleased, others bored.

 _Lo, here cometh H’aanit after another fruitful hunt._ She could practically hear their thoughts, for what other outcome could there have been for H’aanit? She had to be successful, she was the well known ‘prentice of Z’aanta after all. 

As they approached her home, Linde wandered off on her own devices, no doubt to fetch a better meal than the ghisarma. Dusk was washing over the sky and snow leopards hunted best at night like all cats. 

She looked at Primrose, a woman who sought nothing but vengeance for her father. Her wavy chestnut hair, the large jewellery encased around her neck like a lovely collar, the way she occasionally talked with her hands. One wouldn’t think she was a hunter in her own right, though that was to her advantage, H’aanit supposed. 

She couldn’t fathom losing Z’aanta, not to a beast, especially not to a man, _mayhaps_ to one too many a drink. Still, H’aanit knew she would want vengeance if he did fall by another’s hand, though lowly hunter that she was, she would never survive as Primrose had in Sunshade. She very much doubted anyone else could have.

When her tale introduced Yusufa, the sadness is Primrose’s eyes seemed to reach out and constrict around H’aanit’s heart. She knew Yusufa had not lived before Primrose even recalled her murder.

H’aanit tried to imagine if she had one day lost Eliza in the same manner and felt the mere thought too painful. “I am sorry, Primrose.” She tried her best to console.

Primrose didn’t quite meet her eye. “Me too.”

H’aanit placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed once before pulling back- not wanting to overwhelm her with sympathies. Primrose smiled gently, but again she did not look her in the eye.

“And what of Helgenish?” H’aanit asked, though she could guess.

Primrose’s smile twisted into a sneer. “I wish I could kill him again.”

H’aanit nodded, appreciating the bluntness of her answer. “I cannot blameth thee, he lies dead yet I wisheth I had landedst a blow or two of mine own.”

Primrose chuckled. “You know, I think a lot of people would, even his peers deemed him tasteless.”

“There aren more liketh him, then?”

“Kill one, two more sprout up like weeds. I intend to clip the Left Wing, he is one such weed and from what he said he rather fancies women as his property just as Helgenish fancied me.”

H’aanit stomach twisted. “And he resides in Stillsnow?”

“That he does.”

“Thou intendst to kill him?

“That I do.” Primrose clicked her tongue, eyeing H’aanit up. ”Do you disapprove?”

“Nay, quite the opposite.” She more than approved of the removal of men who would harm others. 

“I spent a week travelling to get to him.” The stern look in her eyes faded for a moment, giving way to a softer expression. “And then _you_ found me, handsome.”

H’aanit cleared her throat, unprepared for the comment. “A-aye, I am glade I did. Pray, taken more care of thyself, I dreadst to thinke what could hath passed had I not foundeth thee.” 

Primrose’s eyes narrowed, a myriad of thoughts seemed to cross her expression. H’aanit noted how the arch of her brow wrinkled her forehead, how the corner of her bottom lip disappeared between her teeth when she thought. Picking up on the habits of others was second nature to H’aanit, it’s what she was taught from a young age, to be able read thine enemy. But Primrose was no enemy and H’aanit had no clue what to do with all of the information she was gathering nor indeed why she was so focused on it.

“I promise I’ll be careful.”

“I shalle holdeth thee to that.”

Primrose gave her a wistful look. “Forgive me but you are strange. Do you always help blood soaked strangers with knives?” She said.

H’aanit shrugged. “Truth be tolden, thou art the first I hath come across in such a state and if thou thinkest me strange for some common decency, then thou truly hast seen too much cruelty.” 

“Oh, H’aanit.” She laughed, the sound bitter. “Please, do not change.”

H’aanit considered her words for a moment and what they meant. “Thou thinkest me naive?”

“In the ways of men? Yes.” Primrose got up and placed her hand on H’aanit’s bare arm. “I could be lying, my story might not be true at all.”

Her hand seemed to burn into her skin, so much from simple contact, had H’aanit really been so starved of contact? “What good woulde it doe thee to lie?”

Primrose took a step closer, grip tightening, voice lowering. “A lot. I could just be giving you any old sob-story for you to drop your guard so I could steal from you.”

H’aanit didn’t pull away, rather, kept eye contact. “Then I woulde hath ben foolish for choosing to helpeth a stranger? That is thy point?”

“Very foolish.” Primrose purred, snaking her hand up to toy with H’aanit’s braids. H’aanit suppressed a shiver, no one had touched her hair in years. “The world is full of thieves, cheats and liars.” Primrose continued and then, quite suddenly, she swiftly pulled out her dagger and lifted it dangerously close to H’aanit’s throat. She suppressed her instinct to react, that would only end up in both of them getting hurt.

“Thou art testing me, as I tested thee.” She said, feeling the steel against her skin. It was frigid compared to the rising heat that was blooming in her body. She hardly felt fear but she knew this wasn’t it. Fear was cold, left one feeling like their blood had been drained. Primrose being so close made her feel ignited. “Thou seekest to get a rise out of me, thou shalt faile, I’ll not harm thee.”

Primrose pushed herself closer into H’aanit. she didn’t resist and allowed herself to be backed against the wall. “I could kill you right now,” Primrose insisted. “Slit your throat, take your weapons, your leaves, _everything_.”

H’aanit remained steady under her gaze, remembering how her previous tactic for disarmament rendered her. “Thou hast already had a chance to end mine life. Thou didst not.” She took Primrose’s wrist and guided it back down to her side. “I trusteth thee.”

Primrose’s eyes flickered with something unreadable as she glanced between her wrist and her face but she lingered, one hand still in her hair. “Oh, H’aanit.” She sighed. 

H’aanit’s cheeks flooded with warmth, a sensation that had been happening a lot lately as she struggled to find words, something she hoped wasn’t reflected by her expression. She had one hand free, she could just… do what…? She wanted to touch her, comfort her. Again, Primrose bit her lip, her dark hazel eyes downcast, almost hidden under her long lashes.

“Thou art beautiful.” The words whispered out before she had even thought of them. H’aanit shocked herself as well as Primrose who pulled back and started to laugh. She felt like a foolish young doe stumbling into a trap. 

“Heavens help a woman who falls for you, H’aanit of the Darkwood.” Primrose’s voice was deep with mirth.

 _Heavens help_ **_me_ ** _what doth that meaneth?_

“I know not quite what thou sayeth but I spake the truth.” She held her hand over her heart, honesty is a hunter’s best policy. “Mine apologies if that is too forward.” 

Primrose tapped the tip of her dagger against her chin, eyelids lowered. “No, it’s nice to hear such a thing from a woman, at least.” 

“Wherefore a woman’s compliment meaneth more?”

“Because I’m…” She gave her a strange look, a mixture between sympathy and surprise, H’aanit couldn’t explain why it only deepened her embarrassment. “Ah, it doesn’t matter.”

“Very well.” H’aanit said, feeling utterly flustered. 

Quiet descended over them as Primrose started rummaging through her bag for something. It wasn’t H’aanit’s finest leatherwork, the bag, but she was pleased Primrose had kept hold of it. She pulled out the pork meat she had caught that very morning.

“May I cook this?” She asked. “It’s been a while since I’ve had the chance to make something for myself- there wasn’t exactly a kitchen for us in Sunshade, we had to rely on leftovers from the tavern.”

H’aanit’s heart tugged, that Primrose could say these things so nonchalantly made her feel awful. “Please, helpen thyself. If thou needest assistance, thou needest only asken.”

“Thank you.” Primrose said and began to work.

Meanwhile, H’aanit thought it best to preoccupy herself with something, anything to keep her curiosity in check. She was no stranger to giving or receiving compliments; though she much preferred doing the former. Something about Primrose however, felt... heavier, like they meant more to her. She pushed her thoughts away and took a small carving knife and a block of aspen wood from her desk. 

She wasn’t a great carpenter by any means and often she found herself creating little Linde’s, there was at least a dozen stored away in a box under her bed. She decided not to add to that collection tonight but still, she couldn’t quite settle on something and just started carving at random. She had an obsessive habit of smoothing out the wood as much as she could but at least it forced her to take her time.

She didn’t know when Primrose started humming but it was certainly soothing. H’aanit was so used to the quiet she thought she would hate any intrusion upon it but apparently not, maybe it was just Primrose. 

“A tune from thy homelands?” She guessed.

Primrose paused her humming and smiled fondly. “Yes. Noblecourt isn’t known particularly for its music but father was eager to keep me entertained, always hiring performers for me to dance to.”

“Thou doth posseseth talent for dance, hast thou always been versed in using it for magic?”

“For as long as I can remember, yes, Lion Dance was my first step- pun intended- into it.” She spoke proudly. “I can still remember father’s face when my hug was a _little_ stronger than usual.”

H’aanit considered not asking her next question. “And the dark arts?”

Primrose stilled her cooking for a moment and H’aanit feared she had touched a nerve. 

“That manifested after father died, I poured over tomes looking for anything that could help me bring the Crows to justice and lo and behold, a book on dark magic- I simply applied it to my dancing.” She took a deep breath and outstretched her hand, whispering to herself. Darkness, like concentrated smoke, spread out from her fingertips. “It got easier to manage over the years and it certainly came in handy but lately…” The cloud became inky and viscous, threatening to droop onto the floor. “Well, you’ve seen how it can get.” She shook her hand and the magic dissipated. 

“Mm.” She had indeed, how her eyes panicked like a cornered rabbit, yet when she had control over it she was as a predator closing in on prey. Calculated and powerful. “Supposeth one couldst helpen thee train thy skills.”

“Oh?” There was that playfulness in her voice again. “And where could I find such a generous woman?”

H’aanit’s social skills were less than stellar at times but even she knew how to banter. “Perhaps thou hast already foundeth her, as a wise woman once said, ‘thou needest only asken.’” 

Maybe that was a tad dramatic but it seemed to pay off as Primrose chuckled. “You’ll have to introduce me after dinner then, I’ll be sure to ask her, but my first question would be if she could dice up some vegetables for me- I think I’ve handled a knife enough for today.”

H’aanit put down her carving- whatever it was shaping into- and got up to help, happily so. It had been at least a year since she had cooked with anyone, unless one counted Linde. Z’aanta leaving truly exposed how much of a solitary life she lead- no that she minded per say but she never realised she missed company.

 

~*~

 

It certainly wasn’t the best pork H’aanit had had and by the look on Primrose’s face, it wasn’t hers either.

“I haven’t cooked in years, in my defence.” She sighed, poking at it with her fork.

“I findeth it perfectly suitable.” H’aanit said, stalling her next bite. “A noble attempt, I’m sure Linde woulde thinketh the same.”

“Where is she anyhow?”

“Probably coiled up in the trees as snow leopards are want to doen. She may be back fore the moon riseth, she may not, tis up to her.” 

“Mm.” Primrose chewed on her food. “So where is your Maser anyway?”

“On a hunt, askened of him by the Knights Ardante personally.”

“They seem fond of your people, the Knights weren’t exactly favourable to the ‘heathens’ that infested Sunshade.” She rested her chin on her palm. “They thought even less of us working girls, thought we were the cause and not the result of years of exploitation.”

H’aanit could understand her dislike of such an authority if that was the case.

“Truth be tolden, I can only vouch for one Knight. Eliza, she is an old friend and a stalwart ally in battle. And...” H’aanit rubbed her temples. “Hath saved mine Master on more than one occasion.”

Primrose chuckled. “He’s not so perfect, then?”

“Ben not mistaken, he is the most skilled hunter who walketh these lands, though his manners leaveth something to be desired.” H’aanit felt the crunch of burnt meat and cringed a bit. “He hath a penchant for gambling and drinking- by no means is he a _dangerous_ man in that regard but he oft find himself in ludicrous debt. Eliza tooken care of the last bout.”

“That’s men for you but...” Primrose pushed her plate away. “He must be half decent if he raised someone as good as you.”

H’aanit felt her cheeks reden _once again_ but she didn’t have time to reply. There was a scraping at the door and she thought for a brief moment it was her beloved partner till the sound became frantic scratching.

H’aanit shot up from the table and grabbed her axe. She heard Primrose get up too and trusted she was prepared for whatever was on the other side. She readied herself for potentially having to put her weight against the door to prevent any hostile invader and opened it.

It was no ordinary direwolf, she recognised the familiar scar etched along his brow and felt her joy would overcome her at any moment. 

“Hägen! Thou returnst to us!”

She knew something was wrong when his tongue lashed over his teeth, something was very wrong. Linde followed up behind him, running herself along his body in an attempt to calm him but he merely whined, ears pinned back.

“He doesn’t look very happy.” Primrose commented over her shoulder. “What’s wrong with him?”

Hägen noticed Primrose and his eyes widened with rage, his growls rumbling in his throat. H’aanit was quick to act, putting a hand through his fur and shushing him. “Tis alright, boy, stayen thy fangs. She is a friend.”

His snarl slowly receded as he began to look more and more like a frightened pup. This was most unlike him. H’aanit swallowed a lump in her throat as Z’aanta had not come out to proclaim his trickery yet.

“Where is Master? Hath something befallen him?” She asked, already knowing the answer. 

Hägen’s head bowed and H’aanit felt her heart drop in a way that she hadn’t experienced before in her life. She pushed past Primrose and searched through her belongings till she found the only letter Z’aanta had written to her.

“H’aanit?” Primrose asked carefully.

H’aanit poured through the letter as fast as she could, trying not to hear his jovial voice as she read his words.

“Stonegard.” She replied, her voice trembling a little. “I muste sojourne to Stonegard. That foolish man hath gotten himself into trouble and if it is do with his fondness of wagering coin, heavens assuredst there shalt be no end to mine fury.”

Primrose looked between her and Hägen, concerned. “How long has he been gone for, exactly?” 

“A year.” H’aanit held the letter and risked crumpling it in her grip. “He hath only senteth me one letter in all that time, the lazy oaf.”

She took a deep breath and let out a ragged sigh. It was no good getting frustrated, especially when Z’aanta wasn’t here to see it. She would go to Stonegard and find him and no matter what state he was in, she would certainly have choice words.

She felt a hand on her arm, gentle like a pleasant fire in the winter nights. “I’m coming with you.” Primrose spoke firmly, H’aanit could tell changing her mind would be nigh on impossible but still.

“Nay, if Master hath fallen to his prey, then there is naught else who couldst survive.” She had to at least try to dissuade her.

“So you expect me to watch you march off to your potential death?”

“Mine foolish father is not-” She faltered, realising she had let the word slip. She brushed off Primrose’s hand. “I wish not to burden thee.”

“H’aanit.“ Primrose said, a little softer in tone. “I’ve already lost my father, I’m not going to let you lose yours.”

“I…” H’aanit couldn’t explain why her heart felt like it was beating too fast and not at all at the same time. ”Thou art sure?”

“I’m sure, I’m coming with you and we’re going to find him.”

Linde and Hägen fully entered the room, Linde stopping by Primrose to purr affectionately against her leg. Animals have better instincts than humans or even S’warkii people ever could and Linde very clearly approved.

“We leaveth on the morrow.” H’aanit said.

Primrose nodded, running a hand through Linde’s fur. “On the morrow.”

H’aanit flexed and unflexed her fists unsure of how to express her gratitude. Surely a simple ‘thank you’ would suffice but it didn’t feel like enough, not for Primrose, who was already risking so much. 

H’aanit took a step closer to her before getting on one knee in a gracious bow. She heard a bemused gasp but held steady, keeping her head low. ”As thanks for helping mine tactless Master and I, I sweare fealty to thee till thy task is done and thou canst live peacefully.”

A moment passed and H’aanit felt the back of her neck rush with heat. Was this too much? She had seen the Knights Ardante bow to the clerics of the church and nobles alike. Primrose _was_ a noble and of course the common man was no more or less deserving of H’aanit’s service but…

She looked up at Primrose. Gods above she was beautiful. Beautiful and sad, her eyes hiding a decades worth of rage, now looking upon her with melancholy. 

“I…” Primrose toyed a lock of hair around her finger, the faint pink dusting of a blush coveting her cheeks. “You keep surprising me, H’aanit.” She sighed deeply. “You know what I seek, are you sure you want to help me?”

“Aye. Letten me repay mine debt to thee for thine assistance.”

“Thou owest me no debt.” Primrose mimicked, giggling. She placed a hand on H’aanit’s shoulder and let her fingers roam her pelt till her nails gently grazed her jawline. “There’s no need for such formalities, I am hardly a noble anymore. But I will accept your offer, H’aanit of the Darkwood.”

H’aanit felt rooted to the floor, utterly transfixed by her gaze. What was happening to her? Was this some kind of magic Primrose was also adept in? Either way she too far gone to resist, though she didn’t mind.

“Stand, my knight.” Primrose said, smiling like a happy child.

H’aanit flushed, feeling like her legs may not stand but they did. “I am no knight.”

“You’re certainly acting like one.”

H’aanit had no answer for that, perhaps the comparison was fair. She shrugged meekly.

Hägen let out a loud yawn, Draefendi bless him he looked tired. H’aanit outstretched her hand towards him and he walked into it. “Thou cameth all this way to find me, rest now, we shalle rescue Master.”

The direwolf grumbled and slumped down at the end of her bed. She felt inclined to do the same after the day she had but first she had to inform the rest of the village of her new mission- no doubt they would be concerned if she all but vanished.

“I muste needs speakers with the headman, informen him of our journey.”

“Okay, I’m going to get some shut-eye, I think I’m going to need it tomorrow.”

“That thee will.”

H’aanit doubted she would well herself, her Master’s fate weighed heavily on her mind but she supposed she could fashion Primrose some new boots while she was awake.

 

~*~

 

“Doen what Z’aanta wouldst sayeth, not what he would doeth, childe.” The headman gripped H’aanit’s hands like a vice, shaking them as old men seemed fond of doing. “Bah, I know thou art wiser beyond thou years, thou willst returnen him to us.”

“I wille.” H’aanit said, attempting to wrestle her hands back. “I promisen thee.”

The wrinkles around his eyes deepened as he smiled. He turned to Primrose who had been silently watching the outskirts of the village the whole time, no doubt she was thinking of the task ahead. She blinked when she noticed him approach and H’aanit watched her mask a grimace with a grin when he took her hands.

“Thou will looken after our H’aanit, yes? She may be wise and fearesome but she is yet young to the world.” He sighed, nodding to himself and patting Primrose on the wrist. “In thee I seeth a world weary gaze, no doubten she can standst to learne a trifle or two from thee.”

H’aanit felt inclined to protest but at the end of the day he was right. For all her prowess, there was still much to learn.

“I’ll look after her.” Primrose said, glancing up to make brief eye contact with H’aanit. “I promise.”

“Verily.” He finally let go of Primrose and went to go and pet Linde who wisely started walking away from him. Hägen eagerly went into his arms however, H’aanit knew how he liked rough scratches compared to how Linde loved gentle pets.

“I’ll not estimateth the time of our return, ‘two moons,’ Master had sayen to me.” H’aanit clicked her tongue. “Well, we can all berate him when I drageth him back.”

“Yes, yes, my girl.” The headman laughed. “Now get thee gone!”

 

~*~

  
Silence swept up the atmosphere as the greenery of the forest became more scarce and the trees started to thin out. The air chilled but not enough to bother them yet. They had agreed going to Stillsnow first was the best course of action, seeing as how it was closer and Primrose had done enough waiting.

Linde and Hägen walked slightly ahead, exchanging mewls and grumbles every now and again.

She would have been happy to continue in silence but a muttering behind them was starting to become as constant as a gnat. Two men had been following them for a while.

 _“Look, just because we’re going the same way, doesn’t mean you have to hang onto me like a puppy.”_ Said one.

 _“Ya woundin’ me, y’know. I figured I best be keepin’ an eye on ya since ya seem to get into trouble an awful lot.”_ Said the other.

On and on went their banter, H’aanit was for once ungrateful for her heightened sense of hearing as they drew closer. She didn’t know if Primrose could hear them too until she mumbled what H’aanit thought was a curse and turned around.

“Are you boys going to follow us ladies all day?” She cooed, slipping into a playful demeanor.

The apothecary stopped dead in his tracks, hands immediately in the air in defence. He was tall, average built and his face was unkempt with stubble. His light brown hair was messy too, only a couple of strands seeming to be contained in his small ponytail while the rest ran free. He wore a typical apothecaries attire though his jacket was unbuttoned and his vest looked like it might be too big for him.

“Aw shucks.” He said. “We ain’t meanin’ to follow ya, we’re just headin’ this way ‘s’well.” 

“What doth he say?” H’aanit whispered to Primrose. “I hath never hearden anyone speake in such a manner.” 

“He’s from the Riverlands going by that accent.” Primrose huffed. “Country bumpkin type from the looks of it.”

His traveling companion stood shorter than him, though he seemed obscure by nature. His body was hidden under a shawl and his neck by a thick scarf that reached down to his knees. His hair was stark white, one of his eyes obscured was by his fringe but the one that was visible was green and glowering at them. 

He gestured to the apothecary. “What he said, we’re not causing trouble.” 

“That remains to be seen.” Primrose smiled.

The two exchanged a knowing but hostile gaze, the air thickened with tension. H’aanit’s instincts told her they truly did not mean harm but Primrose had made a point about her lack of experience with people, perhaps it was best to let her be cynical.

“Uh.” The apothecary rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Want us to walk in front? If it’ll make ya feel better.” 

“Oh, that would be _lovely_.” Primrose stepped aside to let them pass but H’aanit remained still, wanting to keep an eye on them by having them walk single file.

“Thanks.” The apothecary gave them a toothy grin as he walked by.

The short one said nothing, didn’t even look H’aanit in the eye but as he passed, Primrose grabbed his arm and twisted it.

“H-hey!”

She swept up his legs and pinned him down to the floor, driving her knee into his back. It was very swift, H’aanit silently marvelled at her expertise. As the apothecary moved to interject, she placed a hand on his shoulder, pulled him back, picked him up by the collar and held him high. To H’aanit, a man weighed nothing. There was a great big _thunk!_ as the axe strapped to his back fell to the floor and he grew significantly lighter.

“Whoa- hey!.” He stammered. “Lemme go. C’mon, please? I promise we weren’t gonna do nothin’!”

H’aanit said nothing. She trusted Primrose knew what she was doing as the other man struggled under her.

“What have we here?” Primrose purred, tapping a metal bracelet that ensnared his wrist. “A Fool’s Bangle. You think I don’t recognize a thief when I see one?” 

“Get off me lady!” He yelled, squirming.

H’aanit watched his movements carefully, if he had a weapon, she would see it. 

“So what was the plan?” Primrose continued. “Wait for us to fall asleep and then take our things?”

“No ma’am! Honest to Dohter, we don’t plan on takin’ nothin’.” The supposed thief laughed quietly to himself. “Therion! Y’all serious?!” The apothecary whined, slumping in H’aanit’s grip.

“What did you expect, medicine man?” Therion chuckled. “I gotta keep in practice.”

“It’s Alfyn.” The apothecary sighed, clearly disappointed. 

“Whatever your name is.” Primrose let the playful facade drop, her voice dripped with malice as she leant down to hiss in Therion’s ear. “Tell me why I should let you go?”

“‘Cos he got caught!” Alfyn piped up.

Primrose raised a brow at him, thoroughly unimpressed. “So?”

“Well, ya see, he got caught, y’all should pity him, he’s not even that good in the first place.”

“Hey, I’m the best-”

“Shut ya pie-hole, I’m tryna help ya!” 

_Pie-hole…?_

Primrose rolled her eyes and looked to H’aanit. “What do you think?”

H’aanit looked Alfyn in the eyes, they were green, gentle with a child-like wonder about them. H’aanit made note of the rest of his features, his thick eyebrows that were knitted together with worry, the dark circles under his eyes, his lopsided but hopeful grin. He didn’t seem scared as he probably should be.

“Linde.” H’aanit held him out like prize game ready for inspection.

Hägen sat patiently as Linde huffed at him, stuffing her nose into his satchel, recoiling slightly when the overpowering scent of herbs hit her cat-nose.

“Uh, is Linde your cat? She’s very nice.” His legs coiled up when she sniffed at them but he started to laugh when her plentiful whiskers grazed at his exposed belly as H’aanit had him by the collar, his shirt was pulled up. “Ya gonna kill me!” 

Linde, once finished, sat down and pawed at him, claws unsheathed. H’aanit dropped him to his feet, satisfied he wasn’t a threat.

“Shucks.” He wheezed, recovering from the giggle fit. 

Linde was more attentive to the thief than she was with Alfyn, putting her face right into his as she looked him in the eye. H’aanit wondered what animals could see in humans what humans themselves could not, all she knew was that their instinctive knowledge was invaluable.

“What’s your stupid- urk!” 

Linde licked him right in the face and H’aanit knew from plenty of affection that cat’s tongues were rough. Therion tried to wipe his face off in the dirt as Primrose sat on top, amused.

“She judgeth them worthy.” H’aanit said.

Alfyn jumped forward, eager to appease them. “Okay, okay, look, we’re heading to Noblecourt and then Goldshore. I’m a travelling doc, he’s on a reluctant journey to steal back some lost heirlooms. I like my toast with lots of butter, my socks are too big for me and my sneezes can blow a house down. Good enough?”

H’aanit couldn’t care less for those other details but she glanced for Primrose’s reaction at the mention of her home, as expected she was frowning, her bottom lip bitten.

“I don’t know what you expect to find in Noblecourt but there is little of value there now.” She got off Therion who rose to his feet and wiped his face in disgust. 

Therion glared at her. “I’ll be the judge of that.”

The air boiled with tension between the dancer and the thief, H’aanit thought it best to casually stand between them. Therion muttered something under his breath.

“Stayen thy tongue.” H’aanit warned.  

Therion rolled his shoulders, eyeing up H’aanit before deciding- wisely- it wasn’t worth it.

Alfyn picked up his axe and rummaged through his satchel, he let out a relieved sigh when nothing appeared to be eaten by Linde. “Thanks for uh, not feeding us to your cat.”

“She is a snow leopard.”

“R-right. Can we start over? Name’s Alfyn.” He extended his hand.

“H’aanit.” She took it and shook firmly. His grip was soft.

“Nice to meetcha, H’aanit. Y’all are real strong.” He laughed.

“Who is ‘y’all?’” H’aanit asked, perplexed by his strange choice of language.

“Uh, y’know, you all, y’all?” 

“Ah, I see what thou meanest.” She didn’t really know what to make of this man, he was scruffy, polite, with a carefree grin. What could he be doing travelling alongside a thief? 

Alfyn smiled like a fool at Primrose. “An’ you’re?”

“Primrose.” She said flatly, checking over herself for dirt.

“Right, Primrose.” He lightly elbowed his companion. “This here grump is Therion.”

“Charmed.” Therion grumbled. “Now let’s go, Alfyn.”

“I agree.” Primrose said, snaking her arm around H’aanit’s and tugging her along.

The problem was that they kept the same pace, the boys slightly in front but she could feel Primrose’s frustration practically radiating off of her as she didn’t want to waste energy power walking ahead of them but they couldn’t afford to slow down either. H’aanit leant down to her height to quietly talk to her.

“If thou willist, I can offeren thee a lift unto my shoulders. Twould be quicker if I simply ran.”

Primrose giggled and hid her face into H’aanit’s furs before she looked up at her, eyelids lowered. “If you wanted your face between my legs all you had to do was ask.” 

Even if H’aanit didn’t entirely understand at first, but the way she spoke with a hushed voice, her suggestive tone, set H’aanit’s imagination and cheeks alight. “Thou mocketh me.” Her voice threatened to squeak so she cleared her throat. “But my offer standeth.”

“I’m sorry but you’re easy to tease, H’aanit, I think… Hey what’s wrong with Hägen and Linde?”

She had glanced back to see the two beasts poised for a fight, snarling ferociously. H’aanit had been foolish for not paying attention for no sooner had she heard their scurrying feet, she saw them. 

Ratkin- as the name suggests- were a tall typically bipedal rat species. They were adept at hunting and roamed in small groups. For the most part, they lived in peace with the S’warkii, even trading with them at times. More often than not lately, however, they had begun to turn to banditry and poaching. H’aanit didn’t know why but she didn’t care to know why when they had been upsetting the forest so.

This was a group of eight, as far as she could see. H’aanit sniffed the air, she could smell two more and approaching fast.

“Fuck’s sake!” She heard Therion yell as they descended, knives bared. They were surrounded now.

Their leader- as designated by their large, crude armour- pointed a jagged claw at them. “Thy leaves or thy life.” They seethed.

H’aanit instinctively put an arm across Primrose, shielding her. “Thy _leave_ or thy life.” She countered. “This is thy only chance.”

They chattered their large teeth. “ _Clak, clak!_ Foolish S’warkii, little huntress and her stupid pet, big oaf, imbecile, _clak, clak, clak!_ Furless freak, clawless idiot—“ 

“Good Aelfric.” Primrose said. “It’s certainly nasty.”

“That is how they can ben, I’m afraid.” H’aanit sighed, hoisting her axe and pointing at them. “I blesseth thee with a final chance. Leaveth me and my companions be.”

They smiled “Fie, woman, we blesseth thee with the cold embrace of death.” 

With a shriek, the rest of the rats charged.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I appreciate it greatly. I'll take the usual please, tell me your favourite lines~ ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me your favourite sentence or dialogue I would greatly appreciate it!
> 
> This whole things is about 14,000 words so far but I edit so much and get so worried about tone and pacing that I thought it best to just get the first chapter out there before it’s too late haha.
> 
> Thanks Pen for being my character consultant and proofreader ~ Also my gf whomst I lovest dearly. 💖


End file.
